creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
A Letter of Sorts
'' This is a letter of sorts. Hence the title. It's a kind of letter. Mostly, I think, it's a thank you, Thank you for a god-awful lot. [[User:NattieFinn|'Ŋatalyą Ƒinnley']] - Tell me sðmething I don’t know (nø really) 23:21, December 30, 2011 (UTC)'' Well, thank you first off, for the: *Tea *Water *Stollen *Biscuits *Christmas Card *Patience *Humour *Giving me access to the Room A book cupboard (it helped a lot) *Talking to my class, and offering to do it in the first place *Time *More cake (and sweet) related items *Peanut butter sandwich (it was really nice) *Enduring Love by Ian McEwan (although it was only to borrow) *Not being mad at Josie, because she was actually feeling really nervous and guilty. Then, I guess, the letter bit. I decided not to write letters this holiday, simply because (if I did write them) I would come back with about 15 letters about how terrible I was feeling. All the letters I have written are in a plastic bag in my room. Basically, the holiday is terrible. I'm going on a bike ride tomorrow with my uncle. I can't relax. It sometimes gets to the point where the smell of food make me nauseous. Sometimes I shake. Then of course, I am on the computer almost constantly. I can't stand my family. Funny that. My parents are getting really annoyed. I just need something to distract me. I don't really know why I am writing this on a website, but it helps, and emails feel stupid. I feel kind of nauseous at the moment, but that may be due to the gnat that uncle Eric dared me to eat for five dollars (I did). Lasting two weeks is really getting to me. Max is on the Camp Half-Blood Wiki, and I did talk to him a bit about Prozac, but his response wasn't very helpful. When I came to say thanks that last time, on the last day of term, I felt really stupid and self-conscious (sp. ?). I'm trying to keep up a facade, but I'm just getting grumpier. This maybe attention seeking, and I may not send you an email with a hyperlink. Maybe not. My teeth are chattering too. It's gonna be fun to keep dinner down. I'm kind of counting down to going back to school, weird as that sounds. I just want to be away from by family, alone. The fear, panic, whatever, comes and goes. Plus, sometimes, feeling like I'm going to faint. Thank you. [[User:NattieFinn|'Ŋatalyą Ƒinnley']] - Tell me sðmething I don’t know (nø really) 23:21, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I decided that I wasn't going to edit this letter, so this is a "kind of" editting. I can't believe I missed this, but I want to say thank you, most of all, for listening. For being willing to listen. Honestly, the first thing that comes to mind when I want to say thanks about is the tea. I don't know why. Maybe it's cause I quite like tea. I haven't editted any spelling or grammar errors on this, just to be a stickler for the rule, or, in another word, pedantic. [[User:NattieFinn|'Ŋatalyą Ƒinnley']] - Tell me sðmething I don’t know (nø really) 02:37, December 31, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I put the picture up, so that if my parents looked over my shoulder when I was on Category:NattieFinn, all they would see was the picture under the titlle A Letter of Sorts. I don't want them reading this. '' ''It's getting harder and harder to cope. All of a sudden, Prozac sounds a little better. See you Wednesday, second break I guess. Today, all I have eaten is a hotdog and some crisps. [[User:NattieFinn|' Ŋatalyą Ƒinnley']] - Tell me sðmething I don’t know (nø really) 19:16, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:NattieFinn Category:Depression